A Baby Boy
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Title says it all.


**Author's Note**: This will be the last Derek story for a while. It's not that I don't like writing about him, I just have other stories waiting in the wings. So enjoy this last one.

This story has no big plot. No one comes after anyone and no one gets hurt. It's not like the others of it's kind but I hope you enjoy it. And when you review, please be nice about it.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Laura laughed then jumped up, running as fast as her little eighteen month old feet could carry her into the other room. She was going to get her purple blanket to make a little fort in the living room no doubt.

Sam sat on the couch watching her. It hadn' been very long that the same child had been pulling containers over on her head and laughing as she did so. She wasn't a big cry baby. She did what she wanted to do and got away with it because she was a Daddy's girl and she got away with everything. Sam didn't punish her because she was mostly good but when she did something Daddy didn't like, he punished her.

Derek had turned into a wonderful father. He was her best friend and a doting man to both his girls. The young couple rarely fought and if they did, it was resolved easily. The only fight they really had had that hurt both of them was the one about Laura when she was kidnapped. Sam had said some things she really hadn't meant and often times wondered if Derek thought she was a double standard woman when she really wasn't. She had just been worried about her daughter and no one was going to mock her for that.

Laura jumped, or what you called jumping on eighteen month old legs, and ran into the kitchen. Sam stood and followed her in there, completely surprised that Derek was in there cooking lunch, considering it was April and he had a job with the Argents. That in and of itself was weird. He hated the Argents but there was an opportunity that had come up and he took it to keep his family safe.

He was standing at the stove flipping a grilled cheese sandwich for Laura. She played about his legs as he gently toed her away. He was shirtless, which meant he had just come in and got a shower. She was proven right by the ringlets of water that were running down the back of his neck.

"Laura, honey, I said stop." he said. He didn't raise his voice but she knew she was in trouble because she hadn't listened to him. Instead, she flopped down in the floor and began to pull the pots and pans out of the cabinet. Derek looked over his shoulder at her. "Hey."

Sam received the kiss he offered and looked at the lunch he was making. Grilled cheese for Laura and chicken quesodillas for them. She looked up at him. "What's the occasion?"

He frowned. "How could you forget the occasion?" He turned the stove off and turned to her, his hands spanding her rounded stomach. "My second child is almost ready to be born and you're the woman who has given me one beautiful child already."

Sam smiled, until she caught Laura trying to grab at her lunch. "Laura, don't do that." She moved quickly to grab her daughter before she was burned.

Laura began to kick. "I want it! I want it!"

"Laura." Derek was all dad then. He reached out for her. "Mommy said not to do that."

"But I want it." Her lower lip stuck out then.

Sam looked at Derek. He was trying to keep from caving in but he kept strong. "I know but all you had to do was ask. You kicked Mommy. What do you say?"

Laura turned her big green eyes to her mother. "Sowwy."

Sam leaned forward and kissed Laura. "It's okay but you have to be careful. You don't want to hurt your baby brother or sister do you?" Laura shook her head. "Okay. Ask Daddy for your sandwich and be a good girl."

Derek smiled and carried his daughter into the living room.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Sam woke instantly from her nap. The pain in her stomach was something she knew very well. It wasn't as bad as Laura's had been but it was still bad.

She reached over and grabbed her cell phone. Dialing one of the first numbers on speed dial, she said when the person picked up, "Scott, get your mom. I'm in labor."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Derek sat at the bedside as his girlfriend gave birth. He had seen many things but this was not one. When Laura was born, he refused to be in the room and he regretted that. Now he refused to leave. Instead of three women helping Sam, it was Scott, Stiles, and him in the room.

Stiles looked as if he were about to throw up but Scott had steeled himself before he had walked into the room. He and Sam were really close friends and he would do whatever he could to help her. They were joking now, which meant he was doing his job.

"Sam, I need you to push." Scott's mom said.

Sam sat up and bore down on her lower section. Derek counted out loud and looked over at Scott. The other boy was counting as well, doing what he could to keep his friends comfortable.

The woman leaned back against the pillows, exhausted after four hours of labor. Scott's mom called to her again. She sat back up and pushed as hard as she could while Scott and Derek counted again. This time there was a cry.

Scott stared in wonder at the little blue baby that he helped deliver. He watched as Derek reached over to cut the cord and Stiles almost puked as he ran out of the room. Allison appeared at the door with Laura a few minutes after everything had been cleaned up. Derek picked her up and held her to look at her mom.

"Hey, baby." Sam said with a smile. "How would you like to have a baby brother?"

"Really?" Her little face lit up.

"Really." Scott replied.

"Unkie Scott, name him." she demanded.

Scott frowned. "Laura, I don't think your parents want me to do that."

"Go ahead, Scott." Derek said. "He is your new godson."

Allison came to his side. "How about Dominic?"

"Dominic Scott Hale." Sam said. It was final then.

"Dominic Scott Hale it is then."

"Yay!" Laura squealed happily. "Baby brother!"

Derek and Sam looked at each and smiled, happy their daughter was happy.


End file.
